


【授權翻譯】The Appropriate Time to Have Moral Objections

by Jawnlock123



Series: Objections [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenlock, Unilock, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock/Unilock.</p><p>大部分時候，Watson教授都很清楚別跟他的學生搞上。這是說，直到Sherlock出現為止。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】The Appropriate Time to Have Moral Objections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Appropriate Time to Have Moral Objections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992276) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



 

他已經算不上是個孩子，所以這不完全是違法的。好吧，John不會因此入獄。但他可能因此丟了工作。而且這仍然是 _錯的_ 。天啊這錯到底了。  
  
John只能勉強專注在他的講課上。因為Sherlock就坐在那裡，第一排。他穿著黑色的緊身襯衫。脖子上數不清的吻痕和咬痕一顆顆散布在他奶白的肌膚上。已經五天了都還沒完全消退。他沒戴上圍巾。甚至都沒試著要遮掩一下。  
  
那個小渾蛋就坐在那兒，微笑著。  
  
John的嘴有點發乾，試著回頭專注在分子學的講解上。  
  
但他只記起在Sherlock的脖子上吮出每一個吻痕。記起這個年輕人呻吟和嚶嚀的樣子。  
  
John記起Sherlock那美妙濕熱的嘴如何裹住他的陰莖以致不得不再喝口保溫瓶裡的茶才能再次開口。  
  
時間走得折騰人的緩慢。John覺得毛躁。驚亂。學生們不停的發問，他磕磕巴巴的回答。他應該要請病假的。天啊他真是太蠢了。才開課五週就和個學生搞在一起。他還得面對這個直到熬過聖誕節！  
  
「好了，回去念下週要上的第十三章和第十四章，並完成後面附的習題。下週一見。」John扭著臉道。  
  
學生們呻吟著拖動腳步，急著收拾包包離開好去渡週末。理論上這堂課還有五分鐘才結束，但John沒法再堅持下去了。他沒精打彩的跌坐在桌子後，學生們魚貫而出都走光了直到只剩Sherlock。  
  
「你還有問題嗎，Holmes先生？」John清清喉嚨道。  
  
「是的，教授，」Sherlock滑出座位。緩慢的。優雅的。像個舞蹈員。那些頎長的肢體和肌肉啊……  
  
John搖搖頭。他停在原坐位。Sherlock沒在John的桌前停下。不。他繞了過去，就正靠在John的身旁。近到不舒服。近到幾乎要碰上。John微微把椅子挪開一點。  
  
「嗯，是嗎？」他尖厲的道。「什麼問題？」  
  
「我在做一個挫傷研究。研究它們在人體各個不同部位消退的時間。我已經觀察過了這些，」他對著自己的脖子隨性的一揮，「但我需要擴大數據庫。在各種不同的部位。我想我需要你的協助。」  
  
「聽著，Holmes先生……上週發生的事是……是個錯誤。」John無法看著他的眼睛。他一直低著頭。翻動紙張。裝忙。  
  
「喔拜託， _John_ ，」Sherlock把那個名字拖得又長又邪惡。「我想真正合適的道德抗辯時間點是在你推倒我然後幹進我喉嚨之前。」  
  
「小聲一點，」John嘶聲道。沒錯，這大樓在三點過後空的很快。在日間和夜間課程之間。但大學的走廊上永遠都會有人在。如果被錯誤的對象聽到那些話……  
  
「你覺得我好看嗎？」Sherlock用一種更柔順，更安靜的聲音問道。  
  
「那顯然不是眼前的問題重點──而是──你太年輕了。」  
  
「我十九歲了。」  
  
「而我三十七了！幾乎差了二十歲。此外，我是你的老師。這不……天啊。我本來就不應該讓這種事情發生。我很抱歉。真的。但我不能讓這再繼續下去了。一次就已經夠糟的了……」  
  
Sherlock只是揚起眉。他伸出舌頭緩緩的舔過下唇。  
  
「我不會告訴任何人。」他就這麼 _呼噥_ 著。  
  
「這也不會讓事情少錯一點。」  
  
「我們是情投意合的成年人。我喜歡年紀大的男人。你喜歡我。你這些問題都是無中生有。你在辦公室裡有個沙發，不是嗎？」  
  
「我……幹嘛？」  
  
「我想要你在那上面操我。」  
  
「 _不行_ ，Sherlock。你想要我被開除嗎？」  
  
「好吧那麼回你的住處。或你的車上。或什麼公園。我不挑剔的。」  
  
「你是不是沒聽到我剛剛說不能再來一次了？」  
  
Sherlock翻了個白眼。他傾身直到和John幾乎是鼻碰鼻。John能感受到這個年輕人的氣息呼在他的臉上。令人暈昡。迷醉。  
  
「繼續，」Sherlock輕聲道，「事情其實很簡單。 _想要什麼儘管拿去_ 。」  
  
在John能思考之前，他拉近了兩人之間的距離。把他的唇印在Sherlock的唇上。用他的舌頭劃過他的唇隙。Sherlock張開了嘴。溫順而臣服。  
  
他嘗起來像香菸。  
  
John的手指纏繞住那些柔軟深色的捲髮。他的唇舔過Sherlock的嘴。緩慢。深入。就像他怎麼操他的……  
  
Sherlock在John的嘴裡呻吟起來。但他退後了。就那麼一會兒，然後滑跪下來。  
  
「Sherlock──我們不能──」  
  
這年輕人把臉埋進John的胯下。貼上John迅速腫脹的勃起。就兩層布料隔在中間。Oh fuck. Oh Jesus.  
  
「我辦公室。」John叫出聲。  
  
Sherlock微笑了。混蛋。這就是他一直以來想要的，不是嗎？他們都站了起來。有點不穩。John收拾他的東西然後一起走下走廊。這大概看起來還算正常。就是個老師和他的學生。一起去辦公室。  
  
John的心跳仍然失速。  
  
他有個私人辦公室，感謝老天爺。就在科學走廊底。磨砂玻璃窗。可以鎖上的門。他迎進Sherlock然後把門在他們身後扣上。他把文件丟在桌上。他和Sherlock默默盯著對方看了好幾秒鐘。  
  
然後John走近了。把手環上這年輕人的腰枝然後再次吻上。狂熱而饑渴的。他後退著。小腿肚碰上沙發。他坐了下來。Sherlock又一次跪了下來。擠身在John的兩腿之間。  
  
Sherlock有著靈活的手指頭。他不費吹灰之力的解開John的皮帶拉下他的褲子拉鍊。他拉下他的褲頭，解放他的老二。  
  
沒有遲疑。沒有多想一秒。Sherlock靠向前分開雙唇。他把John的陰莖頂端吞進嘴裡。  
  
John咬住唇壓抑住呻吟。他把手放到Sherlock的頭上。輕柔的按壓著。不是為了迫使他吞進更多。還不是。  
  
Sherlock轉動他的舌頭，壓進龜頭下的敏感處。他沒有浪費任何時間。他一手握在John的老二根部然後儘可能的深吞了進去。  
  
John不想去想在此之前Sherlock倒底吸過多少根了。不想去想他在哪學到把老二吞吐得這麼美妙。  
  
但John的勃起頂到了Sherlock的喉嚨。這個年輕人吞咽了下，讓他的肌肉完美的迎合這接觸。這快感越過John的末稍神經。他發現自己想不起什麼事好擔心。想不起任何事。  
  
他挺動他的臀部。一個不自由主的動作。但Sherlock整個鬆懈下來。停止不動。完全臣服。  
  
「哦，」John難以呼吸……「所以你喜歡讓我幹你的嘴，是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock沒法說話，很顯然。但他呻吟了。那震動讓他眼冒金星。  
  
「如果你有這麼喜歡，為什麼不摸摸你自己？」  
  
John聽到拉鍊開始往下拉的聲音。他傾身向前一看。Sherlock一手就解開了褲子。他掏出瘦長，蒼白的勃起然後開始撸動。  
  
Shit.  
  
John兩手抓滿Sherlock的頭髮開始操他的嘴。慢慢的。他並不真的想傷到他。Sherlock把手放到John的大腿上。另一隻手不停的套弄自己。  
  
這不會撐上太久的。  
  
John加快速度。就一點點。追逐這美妙的摩擦。快感在他體內堆積。襲捲全身。他撐不住了。  
  
「天啊，我快要……」他哼出聲。  
  
Sherlock沒有退後或推開他。只是完全的放鬆著就讓John操他的嘴。  
  
John呻吟。張力潰堤。翻過巔峰。失速墜落。他把自己整個射進Sherlock的喉嚨。他幾乎無法呼吸。感覺近乎暈厥。Oh god yes。  
  
他放開Sherlock，讓他退開來。這年輕人沒有停止套弄自己。他的胸膛快速的起伏──喘氣。  
  
「上來這裡。」John拍拍他的大腿。  
  
二話不說地Sherlock爬了上來。John把手環繞上Sherlock的陰莖開始套弄。專注在給他老二頂端帶來快感。  
  
「Uhh…」Sherlock喘著氣。他挺進臀部。John加快速度。  
  
「下次我要操你，」John低喃。「就像這樣。首先，我會讓你騎上來。讓你自己拿我的老二爽一下然後我就這麼坐著觀賞。然後，等你快到了，我要把你翻過去躺下。我要用力操你操到你一整個禮拜都沒辦法好好走路。」  
  
「求你，」Sherlock喘氣。  
  
這是Sherlock緊繃起來之前John所得到唯一的警告。他的高潮滴落John的手。落在沙發上。落在John的褲子上。  
  
在那種時候，John並不怎麼介意。  
  
Sherock癱在他身上，呼吸沉重。John伸手在他的背上來回。安撫著。  
  
「會有下一次？」Sherlock靜靜的問道，在幾分鐘後。  
  
「是啊……我想是吧。」John嘆口氣。  
  
Sherlock在John的唇上落下一個慵懶的吻。John回應了。也許他們都不只有一點點瘋了。  
  
但如果這是錯的，那麼也許John一點也不想對了。

 


End file.
